This invention relates to a device which compensates for temperature-dependent changes of a waveguide volume.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 41 13 302 discloses a device which compensates for temperature-dependent volume changes in a cavity resonator. Such volume changes cause shifts in the resonance frequency. The device has a yoke-like construction mounted over an end face of the cavity wall. The yoke has a greater coefficient of thermal expansion than the cavity resonator. The yoke is affixed at its two ends at the edge of the cavity wall and has such a length that upon installation a tension stress is generated therein which is transmitted by means of a block to the end face of the cavity wall. In this manner the cavity wall is submitted to a deformation that depends from the relative temperature-dependent expansions of the yoke and the cavity.